The Samurai and the Kitsune
by Chibi Mathilda
Summary: Companion piece  a.k.a. the requested lemon  to Ghost Hunters. The next day Allen would blame it all on Kiredori and the book she had forgotten... But for now he would enjoy what his master was doing to him. And enjoy it, he did.


**The Samurai and the Kitsune**

**Summary story**: Lemon that takes place in the Ghost Hunters unversum. Somewhere starting from chapters 15 and 16.

If you haven't read GH that you only need to know that Allen has fox-features and that both he and Kanda are exorcists. The rest is pretty self-explanirary.

**Dedicated to **_Crazycomedian _for being the one that suggested this title ^^

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x fox!Allen

**Warning(s)**: Yaoi meaning males having sex with each other. Don't like then please be kind and don't read the story. I have no intention of being flamed by narrowminded people... Not with the horrible month I just had -.-

**Disclaimer**: Does Allen has fox features in the manga and/or anime? No? Then I don't own ^^

**A.N.**:And here is the promised lemon ^^ Hope everybody enjoys :) This is not beta-readed. I've dubble checked it all but since English is not my mother language there may still be some mistakes in it...

* * *

If anyone were to ask the fox-boy '_why_' he would blame it all on Kiredori. Or at least on the book she had forgotten in Kanda's apartment.

He could still remember clearly how it had started. It had begun with a simple celebration at their place.

Alma and Madarao had an important declaration to make so they had gathered everyone. Everyone being: Madarao, Alma, Tevak, Tokusa, Kiredori, Goushi, Link, Timcanpy, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and Allen.

"So are you about to tell us why _they_ are here?" Kanda asked, a little bit peeved that the whole gang was at _his_ apartment.

"Well me and Mada have decided to move in together."

Sound of surprise and happiness were heard. Tevak was practically beaming and slapped her brother repeatedly on his back. And if the look on the C.R.O.W.'s face was any indication, she was slapping quite hard…

Much to everyone's surprise even the long haired exorcist was happy. So happy that he made jokes with Lavi. Not threatening to kill the latter when he called him 'Yuu'.

Glasses containing various liquors were often refilled and everyone was having a wonderful time. But when the 10 o 'clock neared some of them had to leave.

Tokusa, Tevak and Goushi had been assigned a mission the next day. And Lavi had promised Komui that he would bring Lenalee back home before 10 O 'clock. Even if the Lee family lived in the apartment below Kanda's.

It wasn't long after most of them left that Allen had fallen half-asleep on the sofa. It was his first time drinking alcohol and – needless to say – he had a low tolerance for it.

He was half-out of it when he felt someone picking him up and carrying him into the bedroom. Where he was gently deposited on the bed.

"Moyashi can you change your own clothes? Or do you want me to do it?"

"Too tired…" Was the muttered reply.

Warm hands deftly unbuttoned his shirt before taking it off. For a moment the fox-boy was cold before another – longer – shirt was slipped over his head. It was only when he was covered again, that the Japanese male removed his pants.

The bed covers were pulled over him and with a small kiss on his forehead his master left the room. Leaving the door a little bit ajar. Which made it possible for the albino to hear the conversation that was held in the living room.

"So Kiredori you've had your nose in that book for the entire day. Is it that good?" Timcanpy innocently asked, not knowing that he would steer the conversation in an embarrassing direction that way.

"It's one best stories I've ever read. It's about this samurai who's looking for something that he can protect. And one day during his travels he meets an fox-spirit that wants to go back home."

"So what happens?"

"They decide to travel together and as you can guess they fall in love. Right now I'm at the part where they are having hot-man-sex."

Allen could almost imagine the other 5 men sweat dropping. He himself had a smile on his face. Some things never change. Kiredori and her love for yaoi are one of those things.

"You know the story reminds me of you and Allen." When he heard the green haired girl say that, the fox-boy perked up his ears. Trying to focused his hearing and wondering what would be said next.

"It kind of does. So Kanda tell us: have you had sex with Allen yet?"

"TIMCANPY! Please forgive him. That's the alcohol speaking for him." Link tried to excuse his boyfriend. Fearing that otherwise the Japanese exorcist might decapitate him or something like that.

"It's alright… I'm sure that most people around here are curious about that." Alma said in his '_conspiracy voice'_.

"I haven't." The exorcist begrudgingly admitted.

"Why not?" Kiredori practically screamed in outrage.

"Keep your voice down, Moyashi is asleep already. And it's not like I don't want to do it. I'm just waiting for him to make the first move."

"Sorry to say this Kanda but your companion has many doubts about his body so there's just no way that he'll come to you first. Why don't you make the first move?"

"Believe me Madarao I want nothing more than to do that but… How do I say this? I'm afraid that the only reason he'll have sex with me is because he feels like it is his duty. And I don't want that. Besides the first time hurts and I don't want that."

"That's understandable. But there will come a day that the both of you have to talk about your feelings and how your relationship will progress from here. And besides companions have another nerve structure so that the first time won't hurt. Plus they don't have a gag reflex…" Link said.

"How's that so?" Alma asked a mixture of wonder and slight disgust in his voice. He could probably guess the reason but he still wanted to hear it…

"Since most people use them as sex-toys, it was thought to be a turnoff so they raised their pain endurance down there."

"I'm sure everything will work out. After all Allen has surprised us before, who is to say that he won't do it again?" Alma tried to cheer his brother up.

"Anyway seeing that Tim has fallen asleep I suggest that we also go home. Do you want a ride Kiredori?"

"Yes please."

Sounds of things being gathered, chairs scraping and then a door opening and closing once again.

A few minutes later Kanda came walking into the bedroom and hugged the albino from behind when he lied down in the bed.

XOXOX

The next morning a ringing sound penetrated through the sleepy haze covering Allen's brain. When he wanted to lift his head, he was stopped by an enormous headache coming to life. Making him groan out loud.

"Moyashi are you awake?" A warm hand stroked in between his ears and he opened one eye to look at his master.

"Komui called. He said I'm needed at Headquarters right away."

The fox-boy groaned again and tried to get out of bed but was stopped by Kanda.

"Stay here and sleep off that hangover of yours."

"But master isn't there something I can help you with?" Staying in bed was not an option for the companion.

"When you are feeling better you can clean the living room."

The albino nodded but groaned a third time when the pain in his head flared up again.

"Don't strain yourself okay? And if you need them, there are painkillers in the cabinet above the sink."

The Japanese teen leaned in and kissed his moyashi on the lips. The kiss almost turned passionate when he pulled away.

"See you later."

And with that the exorcist left. Laying back down Allen thought about he had heard yesterday evening. Apparently Kanda wanted to make love to him. But just as Madarao said the boy had many doubts about his body. Plus he had absolutely no idea how sex between two men worked.

Another hour went by before the albino was able to drag his lazy body out of bed. Deciding that he could always clean up later, he first went to the bathroom. It wouldn't do if his master came back home and he was looking like hell…

Feeling refreshed and more alert than before he began the not-so-pleasant-task of getting rid of all the liquor bottles. It brought back unpleasant memories of his time with the notorious drunkard Marian Cross.

Time flew by and the living room was beginning to look decent once again when Allen saw the '_it_' lying innocently on the floor.

It being the book Kiredori had been talking about last night. And seeing this the fox-boy got the most brilliant idea ever… Or at least he thought it was a brilliant idea at the time.

'If I want to please master that maybe I can learn some ideas from this book.' And with that in his mind he went back to the shared bedroom. Kiredori's book securely held in his hands.

XOXOX

Allen placed himself on his belly on the bed and opened the book. Ever since his master thought him how to read, it had been an activity that he had enjoyed greatly. Much to the amusement of Lavi who recommended him all sorts of stories.

Reading the first five chapters (it was a thin book with a big letter type), the albino was really sucked into the story. But it was in chapter six that he finally found what he had been looking for: a sex-scene. And quite a detailed one, complete with drawings and all.

He saw and read some things that he would love to try out on Kanda and there were some things that he wanted his master to do to him. But reading and seeing all of this had one _major downside_…

Allen Walker had just gotten his _first_ ever erection. And he had absolutely no idea how to get rid of it. As far as he knew he needed his master to '_cool down_'.

So here the 15 year old companion was thinking of ways to '_inform_' his master about his current '_situation_' without making the other hate him. The albino was so lost in his thoughts that he never heard the front door of the apartment open. Nor did he notice his master stepping into the bedroom.

He did however feel the bed dip from where Kanda seated himself on the bed. And he also did feel the teen's hot breath on his ear.

"I never thought you would be into this stuff Moyashi…"

"Master I'm not. I was just…" The poor boy did not know what to say or how to act. He was so flustered that he could not even form a proper sentence.

Luckily for him his master did not really need an explanation as he took the book from his companion's hands, closed it and placed it on the bedside table. Having done that he proceeded to kiss the smaller teen until the latter had lost all power to think straight.

During the kiss Allen was pushed onto his back with Kanda straddling his hips. This way the older could defiantly feel how hard his companion was.

Pulling back out of the kiss a smirk adored the exorcist's face.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" He asked while ghosting his hand over the bulge in the albino's pants.

Completely unused to the feeling, the fox-boy let out a loud moan and gasped for breath.

"Please master." Glistering silver eyes were looking straight into cobalt blue ones when the next sentence was muttered. "I want you to make love with me."

If this was one anime or manga, blood would be gushing out of Kanda's nose. Instead of that the older teen lost all ability to think. And he become harder than ever before in his life.

"Master?" Allen asked. Scared that he had said something bad.

"Moyashi?"

"Yes master?"

"Prepare to be throughoutly consumed. I won't stop even if you tell me to."

A nod and then the Japanese teen was busy undressing his moyashi. Once he got him naked, he could not help but stare. The companion was absolutely gorgeous!

"So tell me: did you see something in that book that you would like to try out?" You really could blame the teen for wanting to tease his younger boyfriend.

Again the albino only nodded. He then made to grab the book from the bedside table. While in doing so he gave Kanda a perfect view of his ass, with his tail sweeping from one side to the other. Needless to say that the older one enjoyed the current view.

Once he had the book back in his hands he browsed through the pages until he found the one he was looking for.

On it was a drawing of the '_samurai_' giving the '_kitsune_' a blowjob. Thinking that was what his companion wanted. The exorcist bowed forward but was stopped by his moyashi.

"Master what are you doing?"

"Well you wanted a blowjob right?"

The albino shook his head and clarified himself.

"I want to do that _to_ master."

"…" And just like that Kanda died and went straight to heaven.

"Are you sure?"

Not even waiting to get an answer the older teen opened up legs and patiently waited for the younger one to make a move.

He wasn't disappointed…

Allen seated himself in between his master's legs and with slightly shaking hands he first removed the latter's shirt. Before moving further down and trying to removed the pants.

That was easier said than done and so Kanda removed them himself. Both were now naked and the albino's silver eyes were wide as he took in his master's body.

While Kanda very much wanted that Allen hurried up he said nothing and decided to let the fox-boy choose his own pace. It really wouldn't do to scare him away…

Reaching forward his right hand he ran his fingers softly across the Japanese teen's penis. Running it up the length he thumbed the slit before grabbing the base.

Sticking his tongue out the albino hesitantly licked some of the pearly white pre-come that had gathered at the top. Receiving a groan he knew what he was doing must feel good so slowly he took his master's manhood in his mouth.

Like Link had mentioned the previous evening: companions had no gag-reflex and so he could deepthroat Kanda without any problem. The feeling of that warm mouth around him was almost enough to let the Japanese teen orgasm right there and then.

He didn't want that so – reluctantly – he removed the other's mouth. Grabbing his chin to make him lift up his head.

The fox-boy was just planning to say something when the older teen kissed him. Pried open his mouth and slipped his tongue inside.

While the kiss lasted he ran his hands over the albino's body in complete awe. So yeah the boy had a black arm and a weird scar over his eye… He was still beautiful in the exorcist's eyes.

Placing his hand on rounded butt cheeks Kanda gave them teasing pinches until he had Allen thrusting against him.

The fox-boy began moaning louder when his nipples were being toyed with and he flattened his ears on his white hair when the Japanese teen suckled his Adam's apple.

"Master please…"

"What do you want?"

An adorable blush spread across pale cheeks and Allen was so embarrassed when he finally said it.

"I want master's '_thing_' inside me."

The ears had just perked up again when Kanda nipped them, not caring in the least that they were kind of hairy.

"This is how we are going to do it Moyashi. You are going to use that wonderful mouth of yours again while I'll prepare you."

"Prepare me?" Allen tilted his head cutely to the side and Kanda could feel his restraint slipping with every passing second. The boy really was too cute for his own good.

"You'll understand in a few minutes." They kissed again before the companion once again ran his tongue across every inch of surface of the exorcist's penis.

"Lift your ass up a little bit." Not once relenting in his sucking the albino did as he was asked and made a little noise of surprise when the first – wet and cold – finger breached his entrance.

Allen wriggled with his butt for a little bit but otherwise didn't show any signs that it hurt. And so Kanda inserted a second finger closely followed by the third.

Still the fox-boy felt no pain. On the contrary when his master slipped in the third finger he hit the boy's prostate. Making the albino moan around the other's cock, sending delightful vibrations along it.

"Are you ready?"

The albino looked up and nodded. Kanda seated himself against the headboard and pulled his moyashi in his lap. Before gently guiding him down on his erection. When he was fully seated it was not the uke that needed a moment to get adjusted. No in this case it was the seme!

The tightness around his cock was something he hadn't experienced before. But when he could think straight again – or as straight as possible while having sex with his companion – and when Allen showed no signs of pain he said one word.

"Move."

Eager to please his master in more ways than one, the albino lifted himself up before plunging back down, setting a rhythm that was neither to slow, nor to fast.

And while the companion was doing most of the work, the Japanese teen played with the younger one's nipples until he could feel his climax approaching.

It was then that he – gently – grabbed the other's erection and began stroking it in time with the thrusts. Allen moaned even louder and when Kanda leant forward and uttered those words in his ears before nipping them again he screamed in release.

"Call me Yuu." Was what he said.

Feeling the tight passage around him, tightening even more and hearing his first name being screamed in passion was more than enough to set the exorcist off himself.

While screaming Allen's name he buckled up and released his seed into his moyashi.

The albino laid his head on Kanda's shoulder while trying to catch his breath.

"Wow master that was… Absolutely amazing."

"No you were amazing. I love you Allen."

"And I love Yuu." A grin was on the albino's face while he said this.

"Haha very funny." But 'Yuu' himself was also smiling.

A smile broke out on the companion's face and the Japanese teen just had to answer it with one of his own.

"What do you say? How about a nice warm bad to get the stickiness off?"

"Yes please!" Allen scrunched up his face as he felt some of Kanda's semen leak out of his entrance.

The exorcist laughed when he saw that face and exchanged a soft kiss with his lover before picking him up and walking towards the bedroom.

XOXOX

The next day both were expected in Komui's office but before they entered it they searched for Kiredori so they could return her book. The dreaded book that had practically started what had happened last night.

Finally having found the green haired girl in the training room, Allen blushed a little as he handed over the damn thing.

"Here you left this yesterday."

"Why thank you. So were you able to gain some ideas from it?" A knowing smile was around her lips as she walked away. Leaving both lovers standing with their mouths nearly hanging over. Or more like Allen was left with his mouth agape and Kanda just had a ridicules expression on his face.

"Master why do I have this feeling that we were set up?"

"Probably because we were. Damn women and their meddling."

They went to walk away when they were stopped by the appearance of both Neah and Tyki.

Neah looked like he wanted to say something to Allen when his eyes fell on the large hickey on his Adam apple. When he saw that the albino was also slightly limping his gentle aura turned into a murderous one.

"Yuu Kanda what in heaven's name have you done to my poor nephew?"

The teen's normal tough and uncaring attitude changed when he saw the state the Noah vet was in.

"Well you see…euhm…oh shit."

A more than creepy, murderous smile appeared on the Noah face as he stepped closer to the katana wielder.

"Indeed 'oh shit'. Prepare to die!"

The latter was really fearing for his life at that moment and so for the first time in his life he ran. He ran as fast as he could in hopes of losing Neah. Who in turn had begun chasing the unfortunate samurai.

As the dust left behind them cleared up, one could see a dumb folded Allen and a hysterically laughing Tyki who was regretting not being able to film this…

All in all it was just another day at the Order.

* * *

Please drop a REVIEW to let me know what you thought of my third lemon ^^

Hugs

Chibi Mathilda

P.S.: The real chapter 18 of GH will be uploaded somewhere in the next week.


End file.
